


Bilingual Struggles

by HiddenSt0rms



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fever, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Sick Katsuki Yuuri, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 07:56:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21388741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenSt0rms/pseuds/HiddenSt0rms
Summary: Viktor doesn't need to understand Yuuri to be in love.Or: Feverish and sleepy Yuuri accidentally speaks to Viktor in Japanese.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 13
Kudos: 291





	Bilingual Struggles

**Author's Note:**

> The Japanese phrases are translated in the bottom note for your convenience ~

Over the years of chaotic training schedules, back to back competitions, and constant air travel, it’s days like these that Viktor has learned to appreciate. It’s a snowy evening in Russia, the outside world silent in the dead of winter, those with common sense retreating indoors. The apartment is also almost dead quiet; there’s soft breathing coming from Yuuri curled up under a thick comforter on the couch, a fire in the fireplace gently crackling, and even Makkachin, who’s on the floor beside the couch, knows to keep it down for Yuuri’s sake.

Viktor strolls into the living room with a mug of something steaming in hand. He gives a gentle smile, but is still worried at the red flush prominent on Yuuri’s cheeks. The poor boy had been running a fever for the better part of two days now, along with awful body aches and exhaustion. It’d been a few hours since the last time Yuuri took any medicine, and Viktor figures it’s as good time as ever for another dose.

…but once Yuuri wakes up on his own. Getting comfortable enough to fall asleep with a fever is an extreme sport as is, so Viktor makes room for himself on the couch, promptly ‘shh-ing’ Makkachin from getting excited at being near his owner. Viktor tries his best to restrain himself, but being the affectionate one he is, gives in and plays with Yuuri’s hair, knowing he likes it.

Soon Yuuri stirs, but he keeps his eyes closed. Viktor’s heart fills with regret, and he whispers, “I’m sorry for you waking you.”

Yuuri doesn’t respond verbally, only nestling closer to rest his head in Viktor’s lap. He sighs when he feels his hair being played with again. Anything to distract him from the terrible aches raging in his bones. He hears Viktor swallow and is curious. “Sore wa nani?” He slurs.

“Hm?”

“Nani o nondeiru nodesu ka?”

Viktor is instantly intrigued at this slip-up. He’s not surprised that Yuuri speaks Japanese; he is Japanese, after all. But it’s obviously not Viktor’s native language, so why Yuuri is speaking to him in it leaves him in a state of blissful confusion.

Still, Viktor can’t bring himself to say anything just yet. Yuuri looks so miserably peaceful laying in his lap. Yuuri's hair is messy, he’s curled snuggled up nice and tight, but most of all, it’s obvious that he’s scarcely awake. The way his eyes stay closed, his mouth barely moving to carry the conversation – it’s all beautifully vulnerable, and Viktor finds himself falling deeper into both love and concern for Yuuri’s well-being.

“Shitsumon ni kotaenasai…”

Viktor’s lips tug to a smile. He has no idea what Yuuri is saying, and the mystery is captivating, and the genuine mistake is _adorable_. This same person puts way too much pressure on himself to be perfect, guards himself with walls when interacting with the world, and here he is, slipping into his native tongue, uncontrollably in a feat of vulnerability.

“I don’t know what you’re saying, my dear.”

At last, Yuuri blinks his eyes open. “…nani?”

Viktor only chuckles. “You were talking to me in Japanese.”

“Oh,” Yuuri too laughs sheepishly, his voice dull and hoarse. “I didn’t realize. Sorry.”

“Don’t be. It was adorable.”

Yuuri’s mind seems to be more awake now. “What’s in the mug?”

“Hot tea. I’m more than happy to pour you some too.”

“That sounds really nice. I’m freezing.”

That reminds Viktor to bring back some medicine along with the tea. He plants a kiss to Yuuri’s forehead before getting up, but before he heads for the kitchen, he tells Yuuri the one Japanese phrase he knows:

“Aishiteru.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sore wa nani = What’s that  
Nani o nondeiru nodesu ka = What are you drinking  
Shitsumon ni kotaenasai = Answer the question  
Nani = What  
Aishiteru = I love you


End file.
